In recent years, synthetic resin skin materials which excel in durability are heavily used for automobile interior parts (instrument panel, door trim, seat, ceiling, and the like), railroad car/aircraft interior parts (trim, seat, ceiling, and the like), furniture, shoes, footwear, bags, interior/exterior members for building, mounting materials/linings for clothes, wall covering materials, and the like, in place of natural leather or fibrous sheets. For example, in the case of automobile interior parts, it is increasingly important to impart luxuriousness to interior skin materials with upgrading of automobiles. In addition, air permeability either equaling or surpassing natural leather is also required.
Generally, synthetic leather is classified roughly into dry synthetic leather in which a base cloth that is not subjected to processing and a skin are stuck together, and wet synthetic leather in which a base cloth is subjected to wet processing to form a wet base, and the wet base and a skin are stuck together.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-256483 discloses a decorative laminated sheet having a colored layer and an opaque skin layer having a different color from the colored layer and being layered thereon, in which plural holes are provided which penetrate at least the colored layer and the opaque skin layer, and through which a color of the colored layer below the opaque skin layer when viewed from the skin layer side can be visually confirmed.